


Pleasure Me Mongrel

by The_Awakening



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Flirting, Hook-Up, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awakening/pseuds/The_Awakening
Summary: This was not my idea... But who do you think would be top/bottom? L Lawlett and Gilgamesh find themselves in a college au and the rest speaks for itself. Enjoy~
Relationships: Gilgamesh/L Lawlett
Kudos: 3





	1. Origin Story

College AU at the BDU (Big Dick University) where L is a senior in the criminal justice major, Gil is a frat boy freshman because given the opportunity he will stay forever young. 

L yawned and stretched his arms over the seat. The exam hadn’t taken him long but the professor was always so finicky about leaving these early. Now with time to burn while sitting in silence he looked around the room. He took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote down every student he saw cheating, some of them thought they were subtle but unfortunately not enough. L smiled to himself and pulled his legs to his chest, the professor didn’t appreciate this as much as L thought he did but the benefit of genius distraction was all the professor could ask for.  
The bell rang and all the students slowly got up to turn in their papers. L pressed all his books to his chest and followed the crowd out of there. One of the students pat him on the back,  
“What’s your score this time? You finished pretty fast again” he just nodded,  
“100% unless one of them was a trick question, then a 98… either way acceptable” the other man shook his head a little,  
“You ever feel like tutoring someone? I could use some of that confidence” L looked confused,  
“Confidence won’t help, accuracy will” and then a blonde man, much taller than L wraps his arm around him and joins the conversation,  
“But confidence can help accuracy” L plucks the hand off his shoulder with his pointer finger and thumb,  
“What makes you say that?” the other student was completely ignored at this point. The blonde laughs  
“Come on, think about it. If you are confident you will win, the chances you will are better. Confidence goes a long way mongrel” L squinted at the man and holds out a finger,  
“L, and you are?” for a moment the blonde looked surprised, but that settled into intrigue,  
“Gilgamesh, but you can call me Gil”  
“Gilgamesh? What are you, some babylonian king?”  
“Yes” and he flashes L a charismatic grin,  
“Wow, what a god complex you have there”  
“What’s so bad about that?” and Gil cracks a proud grin across his beautiful face. L had to immediately look away to stop himself from staring.  
“Anyway, thanks for the thought but I have to go to my next class” As L turned away and stalked to the science building he could feel Gil’s eyes staring at him. What was up with that guy? He reached his classroom and dropped everything he’s ever owned all over the desk. But that is an interesting point…

Around 3 o’ clock L finally found his way to the student union to eat something before going back to the dorms. Just as he was helping himself to a heaping pile of sugar cubes a familiar broad shouldered man sat in front of him.  
“Is that what you call a meal?” Gil mocked and glanced down at his own plate before looking back at L’s cake and sugar coffee. Gil took a swig of his water bottle and L posed his question,  
“Sugar is brain fuel, unlike wine” and Gil nearly choked on his next swig,  
“How dare you, wine makes me wiser I would say” and takes another sip and makes a face, “the right kind anyway” L shook his head and continued to stir the sugar into his drink. He glanced around to see the eyes watching them. He was used to seeing people look at him like he was a freak, his eating and sitting habits elicited that response quite often. This time the stares were more directed at Gil, and seemed surprised.  
“Why are you sitting here?” L asked and Gil was eating away like nothing was the matter,  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t you have friends? People you usually sit with?” he continued eating,  
“Friends… not so much. But the fraternity I joined always seems overjoyed when I’m there. They’ll just have to do without me today I guess” and he glances at L momentarily,  
“Why do they have to do without you?  
“Because I’m sitting with you”  
“Why are you sitting with me?”  
“Because I can” L was beyond frustrated. Never in his life had he encountered someone so adept at circular reasoning. It was ridiculous but somehow he didn’t want to argue anymore and that made Gil the winner. Oh no you don’t  
“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should” Gil looked up curious. Most people usually stopped,  
“Why shouldn’t I?”  
“I’m not saying you should or shouldn’t. I’m inquiring why you think you should. Why should you sit with me, someone who purposely sits alone to watch people, when you have other options?” Gil thought about it for a moment,  
“I should sit here because I want to”  
“And why do you want to?”  
“Because I can”  
“Ah!” L angrily sipped his now cold coffee and Gil chuckled ever so slightly.  
“You know, you really have a way of painting yourself poorly” after taking his hands oout of his hair L looked up,  
“Oh?”  
“Not to say you aren’t honest, because you are, but you could afford to phrase things in a more romantic light” Gil took another sip out of his wine bottle and L questioned the effects of that alcohol on him,  
“What do you mean by ‘romantic light’?” it was almost like a glow had surrounded Gil’s person,  
“Make yourself sound more attractive than you are. Instead of saying, ‘someone who purposely sits alone to watch people’ you could say ‘intelligent loner boy who hates the basic world’” a moment of silence,  
“Are you writing my dating profile or actually trying to give advice?” Gil laughed,  
“I could! If you’re in the dating field right now that is” he was now leaning forward onto the table slightly, L noticed he had unconsciously started to do so as well. He leaned back and shook his head,  
“I’m single but not dating. I have too much to do and try to keep up a relationship at the same time” He meant it. With all of the detectives sending him cases to collaborate on and other special requests, L had so little time. Sugar was one of the few things that kept him awake since sleep had started to fall out of the picture. The shadows under his eyes would be permanent at this point but that’s okay. As long as he lived up to his name’s sake, it would all be worth it.  
Gil looked interested again,  
“What keeps you so busy you can’t partake in pleasure?” L looked back confused,  
“I don’t know if I would call a relationship pleasure but I am in high demand in the crime fighting circuit you know”  
“Oh I know” and the words sounded like they were made for his voice. L could feel the hairs on his arm stand up but tried to pull away from the thought, “And if relationships aren’t pleasurable you’re doing it all wrong” and heat filled L’s cheeks. He looked down fast and shoveled cake into his mouth. What in the world was that? He thought. Gil leaned away and L could feel a noticeable temperature change. Gil wanted to tease him some more but now was not the time. He needs to want more. He laughed to himself and gathered his things,  
“Maybe I can show you another time” and he stood up and left. As soon as Gil left L’s table one of the other freshmen ran up to him,  
“Are you friends with the freak?” he glared at the approacher, someone from the fraternity he had vaguely remembered meeting,  
“ None of my friends are freaks, piss off” he ran away shocked by the encounter and Gil sighed. These people are so boring. He thought and a green haired angel smacked him on the back.  
“Enkidu” Gil acknowledged and his friend bumped his shoulder,  
“Gil! What are you up to?” Odd conversation but okay.  
“Going home to get some beauty sleep, I assume you’ll be joining me” It wasn’t a question and Enkidu nodded,  
“Of course I am, but I thought maybe you had other plans tonight?” Enkidu nodded behind them and Gil glanced back to see L leaving the student union from the other exit. A curious look was waiting for him on his friend’s face,  
“ Not tonight,” and he teased,  
“But tomorrow?” and Gil hummed amused,  
“We’ll see”

A week passed. L and Gil didn’t cross paths much, they were both in very different programs and L was honest. There were things he needed to do. Yet, Gil managed to find him everyday at “lunch” whenever that time was for L. It would be crazy if our class schedules matched up perfectly like this. L thought and tried to figure out what he could be up to. Each day the conversation went much like the first one, needless arguing about pointless topics with Gil pulling in a little flirtatious offer near the end. Each time L shut up and left. He didn’t have time for this, but maybe he could allow himself these small conversations? They were enjoyable, and he alway left having more to think about then when he got there.  
Gil made an expert effort to capture L’s interest. There was no one who could turn down someone like him, and yet this little gremlin kept on doing it. Does he not realize I’m flirting? Did I mistake intriguing intelligence for infuriating ignorance? No, I can’t possibly be wrong about him, it’s just completely likely he has both. After some nudging from Enkidu, Gil decided to try a more forward approach. Today L was eating a large fruit parfait, at least there’s fruit. He was droning on about how if he could keep eating sugar then he would just stay awake forever and his body wouldn’t need sleep,  
“I know another way to stave off sleep” L stopped and made eye contact with Gil,  
“And what’s that?” Gil leaned across the table to whisper in L’s ear,  
“You could come with me and find out” he returned to his seat expecting to see a flustered little man but instead L was completely composed. Taking another bite he answered,  
“I’m pretty sure what you’re insinuating will just make me tired, then I’ll have to sleep” What? Gil thought astounded. “Plus I told you before, I don’t have time for relationships right now” another bite of parfait down. Gil collected himself for a moment, rejection wasn’t his sip of wine.  
“I’m not asking for a relationship, just the act” Gil offered. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of this man not just belonging to him, but if he could just get him to submit to him once he'd come back for more. I’m sure of it.  
“Just to be clear here, you’re looking for a hook up? No strings attached type thing?” Gil was blown away by his bluntness while L was surprised by the offer. He wasn’t the most attractive gentleman around he knew that. Meanwhile this man was much more godly in stature and additude, for him to offer sex felt like he was missing something important.  
“Yes, if that’s how you want to put it”  
“Why me?” Gil smirked,  
“I think we’ve had this conversation before” L flushed at the memory.  
“Am I going to get the same answer”  
“You could always tempt insanity and try again” Gil was teasing L’s leg with his foot and it was working. I guess physical flirting is more effective with him, I can’t wait to get my hands on him. L let out a heavy sigh and made direct eye contact with the mesomotamian god like creature,  
“I’d rather tempt something else at this point” It was Gil’s turn to be flustered, he places a hand on L’s,  
“Lets go”

The door shut behind them and Gil madly pressed his lips up against his partners. There was urgent grabbing at what little clothing they had left on and they made their way to L’s bed. With a thud Gil pushed L down and pulled his pants off,  
“Why did we have to come here?” L questioned while undoing Gil’s zipper. Another aggressive kiss later Gil answered,  
“My roommate wouldn’t have left” L pulled Gil onto the bed with him,  
“You know I wouldn’t have said no to a threesome” and Gil stopped him with his lips. Gil felt L’s erection on his stomach and smiled,  
“We’ve barely done anything, you wouldn’t have survived two of us” L glared at him,  
“Watch me” and he pushed Gil off momentarily. Only to reposition himself with his hips over Gil’s face and mouth sucking in his cock. Gil encouraged the change by pulling L’s hips closer to him and taking his cock in his mouth. L could barely contain himself, but he could feel his partner must be coming along soon. Just as he refocused a finger entered him from behind. Gil was gripping his ass as he fingered him and sucked him off,  
“Fuck!” L shouted and he could feel laughter below him. With one more push L came all over Gil’s chest. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he sat away from Gil for a moment. This didn’t last long as the blonde returned to his neck and as a hickey formed where his lips once were, L was flipped over onto all fours. Strong hands held his waist and lips graced his ear,  
“Now it’s my turn” slowly but surely, his cock entered him. After the initial slow movements Gil picked up speed. Each thrust feeling deeper than the last. Initially L felt each movement like an uncomfortable pressure but then his body warmed up and his own member picked up. He went to reach for it but his hand was smacked away,  
“That’s mine” and Gil took hold of L’s dick. The combination of thrusts from behind and his hand was unreal.  
“I-I’m cuming” L warned as the he felt himself about to burst.  
“Not yet you don’t” and Gil clamped down on the base of his shaft but pushed even rougher into him. L couldn’t control the agitated moans that left him and then it happened. Releasing L, Gil came and pulled out. The two fell together on the bed and felt the heat radiating from them.  
“That… wasn’t half bad mongrel”  
“Shut up and let me sleep” L put an arm around his partner's chest and almost instantly dozed off. 

Morning came and neither of them stirred until late afternoon. As L woke up he went to sit up and the pain in his back stopped him. He had fallen asleep without cleaning anything and the regret was settling in. His upset mumbling woke up Gil,  
“What are you going on about first thing in the morning?” he asked, a little irritated.  
“You’re a pain in the ass”  
“Yeah I am” and Gil smirked and found himself at it again.


	2. Merry Christmas Mongrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Gil don't know what to do for Christmas. Stockings? Presents? Each other? who knows!

L

With a hiss the shower turned and hot water rushed over me. It’s effect on my tense muscles never ceases to amaze me. I took the moment of rest to let it wash over my hips before getting on with it. If I take too long no doubt that asshole would complain. He has to get pretty before going out after all. I think he mentioned he was going to some christmas party with Enkidu tonight, he rightfully assumed I wouldn’t want to come and refrained from inviting me. The air outside the shower was freezing,  
“Winter really is coming” I muttered. His weekly, sometimes bi weekly, visits had been going on for 3 months now. I’m usually so aware of time passing, but he has this weird control over it. It feels like it’s been no time at all yet somehow my whole life. And banging at the door,  
“My turn, come on!” and there he is. He opened the door and gave my rear a little smack before jumping right in the shower. My glare was dissolved by his cheeky smile,  
“I keep telling you to just let me in once you get out. It’s faster that way and it’s not like we’ll see anything new” I couldn’t fault him for his logic. However, there was something special about being able to shower and get ready in peace that I feel I would lose if I gave in here.   
“You can keep on saying it but that doesn’t mean I’ll listen” I brushed my teeth and left to the bedroom. His tone deaf bellowing began and a spotty version of “jingle bell rock” filled my apartment. There’s the reason I won’t get ready with him. I’ve heard him sing a dozen times and yet I can’t bear to tell him to stop. I mean, it would be mean but I do try to tell him by singing over him. He doesn’t seem to get my message though and only sings louder. I pull headphones on and turn my own christmas music on while getting dressed. Once cozy in my pajamas I started the kettle for some tea. Christmas music continued to play and it occurred to me that unlike most years, I might have someone to celebrate with.   
In years past the only thing to tell me the christmas season was coming was all the goodies. Best time of the year aside from Halloween I think. But does Gil have Christmas plans? Would he want to spend it together? Even better question, do I need to get him anything? He burst out of the bathroom completely naked,  
“I doubt that’s in dress code” I shook my head and poured sugar into my cup. He tsked and dug through my closet,  
“I don’t think anyone would mind” I brought his cup to him and he sighed disappointed,  
“ Why do you only have such dark clothing?” and he chugged the bitter cup and I nearly winced,  
“That’s because I wear them. Put your own clothes back on” like he was ignoring me he picked out a pair of jeans and loose grey striped sweater.   
“But those are dirty now, I’ll wear these to my place and change for the party I guess.” then he peered at me sipping my sweeter cup, “ This wouldn’t be a problem if I just had clothes here”  
“You’re right” he is. He looked at me a little surprised and then continued,  
“ Make space for me and I’ll bring stuff tomorrow night” tomorrow? He doesn’t usually come two nights in a row.   
“Deal” he smiled triumphantly and threw on my clothes. He dropped the empty tea cup in the sink and waited by the door. This little ritual of his always made me a little flustered but I did it anyway. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he ran out to meet Enkidu. The silence I had gotten to used to now felt lonely.   
What are we?

Gil

Enkidu was already waiting for me outside the frat house and he quickly eyed up my outfit,  
“ I think the little goth boy has gotten to you” I pushed him away but he reeled right back,  
“ Shut it”  
“No seriously, are you the ghost of Christmas past?” he enjoyed this a little too much,  
“At least I’m not a misfit toy” he was dressed like the little elf from that rudolf movie. He whispered in my ear and we entered the house,  
“I think we can both agree misfits are pretty fuckable” before I could say anything a woman grabbed my arm and pressed her breasts into it,  
“Gil! I like the new look!” I shook my arm away but she kept finding a new way to hold on. We’d barely gotten here and it’s already begun. And here I thought this clothing might make me less noticeable, I guess I really do make everything shine. Though, this tactic did seem to work for him. “Come try the eggnog!” the woman screeched again and I hooked my fingers in Enkidu’s costume before she could take me alone. She just kept talking and I eyed my companion for assistance. He handed me a drink and whispered,  
“Ishtar, again” and suddenly it made sense. This was the woman who had filled my locker in the gym with love notes and tracked me down at nearly every party. At least someone remembers her name. I started to walk away from her but she grabbed onto the bottom of my new sweater,  
“Come on Gil! I never see you anymore” she whined and I glared back,  
“And why do you think that is?” couldn’t she catch a hint?  
“It’s probably because you spend so much time with that loner now” and I turned back to her,  
“What did you say?” Enkidu took the drink from my hand and a giddy smile played on his lips. Ishtar didn’t catch wind of the atmosphere,  
“That scary little guy, I think his name is just a letter. How weird is that? You know you don’t have to babysit him, the party circuit misses you” she rambled on but I didn’t hear any of it. I felt anger swell inside me as I stepped closer to Ishtar. How dare she speak so lowly of what is mine! Suddenly a black figure ran from left field right in between Ishtar and I.   
“So sorry about that, it seems my sister has already had too much to drink” Ereshkigal’s eyes silenced the bitch and Enkidu couldn’t help but look disappointed. He always did like to watch our fights. Without another word she grabbed her sister's arm and walked away. My cup was reluctantly returned to my hand and we found a corner to lounge and drink in.   
“Okay, but I do have to ask” Enkidu pestered, “ what exactly is going on between you and the creepy fellow?” that’s a good question.   
“Sex, but you knew that” I dismissed the question but he didn’t give up so easily,  
“Fine, are you getting him anything for Christmas?” I actually hadn’t thought about that. What would he like? He reads mostly, but none of what I like. He consumes enough sugar to have killed him at this point but I don’t think I would want to encourage that any further. He doesn’t like to drink with me I’ve learned…. I guess if I’m putting this much thought into it,  
“Yes, maybe I would like to get him something” this answer seemed to satisfy Enkidu’s curiosity as he smiled and took another sip of his drink.   
“Whatcha gonna get him?”  
“Any ideas?”  
“How would I know? Oddly enough I’ve not spoken to this man for more than 2 seconds.” that’s true, and it made me feel special knowing that no one else was having these conversations with him. I am special, but this was different. It was like I had conquered an undiscovered beast and only I know his true self. But that would mean only I would know what gift he would like. Shit. I took a drink,  
“ He does seem to like you quite a bit though…” Enkidu suggested and my cheeks warmed. That does seem to be the case,  
“So what, ‘I’m gift enough’ is that what you’re saying” he shook his head,  
“No, but that’s a great idea! Dress it up a little”   
“Dress it up?” and he leaned close,  
“Yeah! It’s Christmas Gil, if you’re the gift make yourself look special or something. I don’t know! Whatever you two are into” his own cheeks looked a little red but that could just be the light.   
I have a great idea

L

I got to my calc class early that morning and nibbled on a protein bar. Gil insisted I eat these instead of just straight candy when I’m hungry and even though they aren’t as good I appreciate he got me the chocolate peanut butter ones. My usual seat mate joined me,  
“You seem to never run out of those” Light commented as he got his notes and calculator ready and I opened my bag to him,  
“Do you want one?” I probably had about 30 more in the bag and Light gingerly plucked one from the sack,  
“Thanks, why do you have all these?” he opened his and now we were both eating,  
“I used to have candy bars in here but my…” dammit, “friend wanted me to stop and supplies me with a never ending supply of these” Light’s a smart man and caught on to my pause,  
“Friend? That sounds like a pretty good friend to me” I nodded and continued to eat my bar. Light wasn’t done though, “ So do you have any Christmas plans?” and I just swallowed. I don’t know? I hadn’t checked to see if Gil wanted to meet up because I honestly don’t know if I’m in the position to ask that. We started this thing with the understanding that it was just sex, but he practically asked for a drawer last night. Though, It’s not like we’ve ever met without having sex… there would be nothing wrong with Christmas sex. I pulled out my phone,  
“Let me check” and I sent a message to Gil. Are you doing anything for Christmas? And at the same time as I sent the message one from him came in: You’re mine for Christmas. A flush managed to fill my face as his response to my question followed: “...”, “You”. and I tore my eyes away from the phone to Light who sat there with a smug grin,  
“It would seem I do have plans” and he laughed,  
“Good, I would have swept you up if they didn’t” I didn’t really spend much time on his comment because I just kept staring at my phone. He was filling more than his drawer tonight. Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with Christmas sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I honestly don't know why this just erupts from me at such a high volume. I really think I'll write more of it with a second couple coming in from left field. Let me know what you think! and get some good rest:) - Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a joke... I don't have any justification for it. Anyhow, got to bed and actually... I have more of this ship in the works so stay tuned! Luv ya -Pain


End file.
